Egyptian Cotton and Guitar Crushes
by pancakesareking
Summary: SLASH[ZackFreddy] It all starts when Zack notices Freddy's new sheets. Drum lessons and first kisses ensue.


Hello, duckies! 

It's time for a new thing. School of Rock in the hizzouse! This is slash. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's really not my problem. Oh, and they're like 15/16 in this story, got it? Good! Let's continue, shall we?

Pairing: Freddy Jones/Zack Mooneyham 

Summary: I don't even know...just read it! 

Rating: PG-13 for some kissing in the Freddy/Zack department. 

Dedication: This ones for you, Chris, or shall I call you Nuwanda? Let's hope I write 

School of Rock slash half as good as you! Muchos love!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but clothes on my back, duckies. Seriously. If I owned Freddy or Zack, they would have a private duet in the equipment closet, if you know what I mean...

Okay, duckies, read, enjoy, and leave me some love. Reading my fics is a one-night stand, duckies, you can at least give me some lovin' before forgetting about it. 

 "You have beautiful, beautiful eyes 

_So bright and alive and enchanting_

_I want to be with you all of the time_

_It's hopeless but I have to try anyway"_

                                                -- Bright Eyes

~Egyptian Cotton and Guitar Crushes~

"Are these new sheets?" 

Somewhere along the line, an awkward silence had fallen. Freddy, despite being in his own room, sat on the clean white carpet looking horribly out of place in his faded Led Zeppelin tee and ripped jeans. For some reason, Freddy had insisted Zack sit on the bed. So sit on the bed Zack did, and he felt as out of place as Freddy looked. 

Zack's impromptu appearance at Freddy's house was supposed to be the conversation starter. Somehow, though, Freddy didn't know that, and was apparently waiting for Zack to explain himself. 

It wasn't that easy. How could the dark haired boy just up and say he had rushed over the second he realized he had to admit to having a crush on his best friend? The only person who knew was Billy, who he had told sometime before Christmas. After six months though, he finally felt the need to tell Freddy. Somehow, he couldn't see that flowing with Freddy.

It was a very confusing moment in their lives. The only thing able to break the ice was the dark blue sheet set on Freddy's bed. Every time Zack had visited the Jones', there were black sheets on the bed. 

In retrospect, it was a legitimate question. 

Apparently, Freddy didn't think so. "What the hell? Dude, did you come here to check out my sheets? They're Egyptian cotton, by the way." 

"No! Wait. Why do you have Egyptian cotton sheets? Like you would ever know the type of sheet you were getting." 

"Christmas present from Billy. It's supposed to be liked the best cotton in the world. Big turn-on or something."

"Oh. Weird. Billy got me a pair of pajama pants with little guitars on them." 

Freddy stood up and crossed the room. He dropped onto the bed next to Zack and leaned forward to face him. He was so close Zack could feel the warm breath on his cheek. 

Freddy's brown eyes were wide and solemn as he asked, "Did something happen?" 

Now Zack was confused. "Like what?" 

"Like this." Freddy reached forward and grabbed Zack's arm. He had worn a short-sleeved shirt for once, which showed off the purple and green bruises running up and down his arm. Oh. Freddy thought that he was...oh!

"That's from the Against Me show the other night. Mosh pit, man, you know how it goes." At the skeptical look he added, "My dad may be anal about a lot of stuff, but he wouldn't hit me." 

Freddy leaned back, an embarrassed look on his face. Still, his shoulders sagged in relief. Zack was touched. At least he knew Freddy cared about him. 

"All right. So are you going to tell me why you're here, or do I have to guess?" Zack opened his mouth the answer when Freddy cut in. "Cause you know how much I hate guessing games." 

The guitarist smirked. "Dude, you hate anything that requires using your brain." 

Freddy punched his arm. 

"Ow! Okay, okay. I just..." he thought fast, "I thought maybe you could teach me how to play the drums."

"Dude, why? You're a kickass guitarist." 

"I know, I just want to...expand my horizons, you know?" 

"Bullshit. You want to be able to brag about being multi-talented. What will I get out of it?" 

"I'll teach you how to sit still for more than five minutes, Spazzy McGee. OW! Stop hitting me!" 

Freddy stood up and popped his knuckles. "You deserved it. Come on, you wanna learn or not?"

It took Zack a minute to realize Freddy was actually going to teach him. That was unexpected. "Yeah, I want to learn!" 

He crossed the room to inspect the drum set with Freddy, who was adjusting the seat. "Sit here." 

Zack did as told and... It was weird. He was so used to playing standing up, being able to move around. The only thing similar to playing the guitar was the arm space. Even that seemed different, though. 

Freddy placed his spare drumsticks in Zack's hands and motioned for him to play. Zack gave the drum pads a few experimental taps. It sounded like nothing Freddy had played. When Freddy was playing, it was like the rhythm just flowed through his arms and onto the drums. 

Freddy laughed. "No, dude, like this." 

Freddy moved behind Zack's back and wrapped his hands around Zack's. Oh, shit. Zack could hear his heartbeat thundering as Freddy breathed into his ear. "Like this," he murmured, and began a steady rhythm 

It still didn't sound as good as when Freddy played alone, but it flowed better. They stayed like that for several minutes, pressed together and moving in sync. It was like they were under some sort of magical voodoo drummer spell. 

Zack nearly shouted when he felt Freddy's lips press against his neck. The blond boy began dropping soft-as-air kisses along Zack's jaw. Zack tilted his head to the side to allow better access to his neck, which Freddy promptly took advantage of. 

As their hands moved towards the symbol, Freddy's tongue snaked into Zack's ear. Zack, in turn, slammed the drumstick onto the symbol. With his one simple, eardrum-busting move, the spell was broken. 

Zack's whole body felt colder as Freddy yanked away from him. The drumsticks fell to the floor, forgotten.

 "Shit," he panted; Zack was relieved he wasn't the only one short of breath. The other boy's eyes were wide and alarmed. "Shit, man, I'm sorry. Drumming just makes me feel..." 

"Wanna know how it makes me feel?" He didn't wait for an answer. He jumped off the seat and kissed Freddy, pouring all of the emotion into it that he could muster. Their lips worked together, in that clumsy first kiss sort of way. 

Well, Zack _hoped_ it was Freddy's first kiss. It was his first kiss and he would be pretty embarrassed if his inexperience were showing. As far as he could tell—if the soft moaning was any judge—he wasn't too bad at it. 

Suddenly, though, the lips were gone. Zack closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. When he opened them again, Freddy was sitting on his bed, blond spikes ruffled, lips red and puffy from the kissing. He looked hot as hell. Zack moved towards him, and when they were an arms length away from each other, he began to lean forward and—

"We need to talk." 

Talk about you mood killer. Still, Zack nodded. Freddy's eyes turned up towards him, half-lidded and cloudy. He grabbed Zack's hand and yanked. The dark haired boy tumbled into Freddy's lap and suddenly they were kissing again. 

Their tongues met as they fell back against the sheets. Freddy trailed his hands down Zack's back, and onto his ass, giving an experimental squeeze. Zack let out a weird whimpering noise before breaking them apart once more. 

His nose touched Freddy's, and their eyes met, and everything fell into place. After a few minutes of harsh breathing, Zack was the first to speak. 

"Wanna be my punk rock drummer boy?" 

Freddy snickered. "Only if you pluck my strings the right way, baby." 

Zack buried his face in Freddy's neck and began to laugh. Something about the situation was so surreal, he and his best friend lying in a bed together flirting. Once all the laughter was out of his system, he sat up, straddling Freddy. He trailed his finger down Freddy's stomach. It could have been sexy, had the drummer not been ticklish. 

"So are you going to teach me how to play the drums?" 

"Hell no. You're too distracting." 

Zack smiled softly. That early in the game, that was as close to a declaration of love Freddy was going to get. And for Zack, that was close enough. Because he couldn't say it, either. 

"You're the distracting one." Which in their language, meant _I feel the same way._

Freddy, despite his cool exterior, became fidgety and nervous when Zack simply sat on his stomach for several minutes, his intense stare on the bed sheets. He was about to speak, when his friend—boyfriend?—beat him to it. 

"You know...these sheets really are a turn on."

"Yeah...it's weird. When Billy gave me these sheets, he said something about guitars and crushes." 

Zack began laughing. "Yeah, weird." 

~End~

Okay, so that was my School of Rock fic. Good, bad, average? Well, I must admit, it was rushed, and not in depth, but after three days of working on an idea, I had to finish it. Sheesh. I'm working on a better one, though, with actual plot.

Anyway, tell me what you think. 

Go on, duckies, push the button. I double dog dare you. 


End file.
